


To Another, to Another, to Another

by TheSilverField



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Spoilers, Post-chapter 105, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: In another life, maybe.I'd love you just the same.





	To Another, to Another, to Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arlene0401](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/gifts).



In another life, things would be different. Better.

I wouldn’t have lost you. I wouldn’t have had to tell your family that you were killed during what was supposed to be the celebration of our sort-of victory. We all wouldn’t have had to watch the light leave your eyes, or cried for hours over your corpse, have your funeral and bury you before we had time to really mourn. There wouldn’t be a hole left gaping in my chest, or what ifs and maybes.

I wouldn’t be talking about you in past tense.

You would be more than just a memory.

In another life, maybe we could have dated. I would have asked you out to a nice dinner, saved up every penny so that you could get however much of whatever you wanted. Soups, any kind of meat dish you could possibly think of, too many desserts to count. If you wanted it, I would’ve gotten it for you.

I would make you smile so much.

I would try, at least.

In another life, maybe we would have gotten married. I would dip you when we kissed at the altar and swept you off your feet all the way to the honeymoon. I would give you the best life I possibly could. I’d work so hard to make you just as proud and happy as you made me. Maybe we’d even have a few hungry rugrats running around our own little house. We’d have a small farm, plenty of animals, maybe even a garden. I can almost see it, already like its some distant memory. Like I’m the man on the moon glancing at the promise of Heaven.

You would wake up before me, of course. You’d be up making breakfast with the sun barely peeking over the gold horizon. You’d have flour all over your clothes and face, in your hair, your eyes shining as you cooked pancakes and waited for me and our children to finally wake up. If we still weren’t in the kitchen by the time the food was ready, you wouldn’t hesitate to dig in without us. I would call you a traitor, but I’d secretly think it was adorable.

Some nights, you’d have nightmares. You would thrash and whimper in your sleep, covered in sweat as you tried to escape the prison your own mind had put you in. You would wake yourself up, then try to play it off like no big deal when I would try to help.

“Sorry, were you sleeping?” you’d ask with a sheepish smile, still trying to catch your breath. “That was a dumb question. Of course you were. It was nothing. I’m really sorry that I woke you, Connie.”

But I would shake my head and kiss you before you could even finish apologizing. “There’s nothing to be sorry for, Sash. Let’s stay up and cuddle for a while.”

Your smile would be radiant, making me fall in love with you all over again.

That’s something that wouldn’t change. From this life to another, to another, to another.

I’d love you just the same.


End file.
